1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a damper which is provided on an input shaft of a transmission to mitigate rattle noise of the transmission and, more particularly, to a technique which applies inertial force to the input shaft of the transmission and stops resonance from occurring in a specific frequency band, thus mitigating rattle noise of the transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an inertial plate is provided on an input shaft of a transmission so that resonance of a specific frequency band which causes a problem of rattle noise of the transmission can be effectively avoided even when a DMF (Dual Mass Flywheel) or the like is not used.
However, in the conventional structure in which the inertial plate is installed on the input shaft, space for installation of the inertial plate on the input shaft is required so that the size of a transmission housing must be increased. This technique is therefore not easily applied to the existing transmission housing or requires an increase in the length of the transmission, thus complicating the installation of the transmission in a vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.